I'll show you
by DanielaM
Summary: Hermione needs to help get over her kissing phobia, Harry seems to be the friend to help, It's really a cute story! Just give it a chance. Plz R/R lemmie know how it is!


'Harry, what time is it ?' Hermione asked after yawning.  
  
'Its 12:05, you asked me what time it was about 5 mintues ago Herm.' Harry said taking off his glasses and setting them on the table.  
  
'Oh, thanks.' Hermione said, leaning back into her chair. 'Do you think we'll finish the project tonight?'  
  
'At this rate...No.' Harry said, weakly smiling. 'Its not even due tomarrow anyways.'  
  
'I know that.' Hermione said leaning her head onto the table. 'But I have four other projects due this week and I just want to get this one out of the way.'  
  
'Herm.' Harry said. 'I know you hate to hear me say this but, maybe you should cut down on your classes.'  
  
'No!' Hermione whispered staring up at him from where her head was situated on the table. 'I have everything under control.'  
  
'Are you just trying to avoid Ron?' Harry said. 'You haven't talked to him in days...'  
  
'I know, I know,' Hermione said, burrying her head into her hands. 'Its just that its so weird now.'  
  
'Herm.' Harry said. 'He wonders why you even said yes, when he asked you out.'  
  
'I don't know why I said yes Harry!' Hermione said shaking her head of curls. 'Everyone was pressuring me, today Lavender came up too me and asked me if I've even kissed him before. What nerve!'  
  
'Well have you.' Harry asked, chuckling.  
  
Hermione looked up at him and sat fully up, her brown eyes gone wide, she looked around to see if anyone was looking.  
  
'Harry.' she whispered annoyed. 'You know I've never kissed anyone before!'  
  
'Oh thats right!' Harry whispered back, then slapping his hand against his forehead. 'Silly me!'  
  
'Harry....' Hermione groaned. 'You can be such a prat sometimes!'  
  
'Well its not my flaut.' Harry said. 'I wouldn't blame you, your not an esperienced kisser anyways.'  
  
Hermione blushed. 'Oh sorry, Mr. I Have kissed alomost every girl in school!'  
  
Harry grinned and winked, his green eyes sparkling. 'What can I say, some have the gift and just some don't' Harry looked directly at Hermione.  
  
'Oh Harry sometimes you just annoy me, till no end!' Hermione said, clamly as she could, pushing her brown curls out of her eyes.  
  
'Come on, I'll show you.' Harry offered, grinning.  
  
'Show me what ?' Hermione asked eyeing his with caution.  
  
'To kiss.' Harry said simply, like he was asking how someone was.  
  
'What!' Hermione said the reddness going stright to her cheeks. 'Your kidding.'  
  
'No, I'll show you.' Harry repeated, pushing his hair back. 'So, if Ron kisses you, you'll know what to do.'  
  
'Harry this is crazy.' Hermione said, stating the obvious. Harry leaned over grinning and whispered in her ear.  
  
'I know.'  
  
Hermione moved a bit away, shifting her eyes on the dark midnight sky outside. After a few mintues of silence. Hermione came to her decision.  
  
'Fine Harry.' Hermione said not even looking at him. 'Show me, but this means nothing right?'  
  
'No of coruse not!' Harry said. 'Just another girl to add to the list.'  
  
'Harry!' Hermione said glaring at him. 'How dare you!'  
  
'Herm, will you just clam down.' Harry said between chuckles. 'I'm just kidding, you know that.'  
  
'Oh sure I do.' Hermione said. 'So are we going to get this over with or what?'  
  
'Ok ok.' Harry said. 'Didn't know you'd be so interested.' Hermione puched his arm, with all the strength she could muster.  
  
'Ow Hermione that really hurt.' Harry said scarcastically. 'Alrigjt, well If were going to do this you better move closer, no way some guy is going to be able to kiss you 20 feet away.'  
  
Hermione glared at him, and shifted her weight towards him. He just simply grinned.  
  
'This is so embrassing, you do know that don't you.' Hermione said, looking up at him.  
  
'Yes I know.' Harry said simply, looking at her. 'Get closer.' He frimly grabbed her wasit and pulled her closer quickly. Hermione gasped in surprise. Harry just looked at her nervous expression and just lightly laughed.  
  
'There much better.' Harry said. Hermione could feel his cool breath on her face, as they sat togther for a few seconds. Harry with his strong arms wrapped frimly around upper wasit. Hermione squirmed a bit, feeling very awkard. 'Just relax will you?'  
  
Hermione nooded silently leaning her head agaist his forehead. Although he could feel her breathing heavily. 'I can't do this.' she stated.  
  
'Of coruse you can.' Harry whispered, looking at her, their foreheads pressed agiast each other, her eyes tightly shut, almost afriad of what might happen next. 'Here goes nothing.' Harry whispered.  
  
Hermione took a sharp breath, and before she knew it Harry's lips were pressed agnist hers. She shut her eyes even tigter and she attempted to kiss back. Harry tried not too get to carried away, this felt so wrong, she was going out with Ron, but there they were which just felt so right. He took one of his hands, and brought it up to her neck and started tugging on her curls ever so gentally, and she nervously brought up her hands, and every so gently brought them up to his shoulders. Harry couldn't help but be amazed at how nervous he had become as well, he soon found him breathing heavily as her continued to kiss Hermione. Finally, at what seemed like forever, they pulled back, still in each others embrace, Hermione leaned her head into the side of his neck. Both breathing heavily and soon ceased after a few mintues.  
  
'I don't know what to say..' Harry whispered, playing with her hair nervously.  
  
'Nor do I...' Hermione said, relizing on what she had just done, taking in a deep breath favoring the smell of Harry's colone. 'I cannot believe this..'  
  
'I know.' Harry said, his eyes becoming heavy looking down at Hermione's slowly breathing figure, her hands placed at his sides.  
  
Hermione didn't know quite what him meant by that, but didn't really seem to care at the moment, but finally something in her life finally felt right, her eyes soon becoming heavy, as well did Harry's they soon fell asleep.  
  
'I had a feeling this what meant to be....' Ron said as he sat at the bottom of the boy's dorm stairs, in his maron pajama's leaning agiast the wall, he smiled slightly and crept sliently back upto bed. 


End file.
